


one (night, call, kiss)

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, honestly there's not much to say about this, it's just fluff and some more fluff, they're soft idiots in love and that's all that is important, with the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: The three moments that change Chanhyuk's relationship with Jeyou forever.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	one (night, call, kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old fic I wrote like a year ago but touched up and finished today while writing _another_ Chanyou AU (honestly, when am I going to stop???).
> 
> Before we start, a small disclaimer: The basic idea/format of this fic isn't mine. It's inspired by another fic I read years ago and sadly don't remember anything about. If by a massive coincidence someone knows which fic it is, please tell me so that I can credit the idea properly!!!
> 
> With that said, I hope you have a great day/night, that you take care of yourself, and that you enjoy the fic ♡

one night

When Chanhyuk realizes that he‘s in love with Jeyou, it‘s 3am on a cold night in the middle of December. The street in front of their apartment building is white and his friend is twirling in the middle of the road while Chanhyuk stands on the pavement, ready to save Jeyou‘s ass if a car is going to appear.

The snow is still falling and some snowflakes are sticking to Jeyou‘s hair. His eyes are sparkling and even though he‘s just wearing jeans, a thin sweatshirt, and some boots, his smile is one of the brightest Chanhyuk has ever seen. And the moment said smile is directed at him, he knows he‘s gone.

one call

“He broke up with me.”

Jeyou’s voice sounds sad, but Chanhyuk can tell that he isn’t crying.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to pick you up?”

Chanhyuk can’t stop his voice from sounding a little bit too concerned and Jeyou laughs at the other end of the line.

“I’m fine, it hurt less than I expected. And you don’t have to come, I’m already on my way back. Ten minutes and I’m home.”

Chanhyuk nods, remembers that his friend can’t see him, and murmers an _Okay_ in the phone speaker.

After ending the conversation, Chanhyuk sits in the living room, staring at the wall and thinking about the fact that Jeyou is single again. It’s not like this is going to change anything between them but Chanhyuk can’t stop the small, persistent spark of hope in his heart.

A year has passed since he realised that he’s in love with Jeyou and while he hoped that the feeling would disappear, Chanhyuk only fell harder. The fact that Jeyou got a boyfriend around six months ago never stopped him. And now the younger is single again. Which means that Chanhyuk doesn’t have an excuse anymore when Chihoon tries to talk him into confessing his feelings _again_.

Chanhyuk’s train of thought is interrupted when the door opens and Jeyou enters the apartment. He kicks of his winter boots and gets rid of his coat before entering the living room and falling on the couch next to Chanhyuk. His nose and cheeks are still red because of the cold outside and Chanhyuk just _really_ wants to kiss him.

Jeyou sighs, turns his body in Chanhyuk’s direction, and smiles. It’s sad and relieved at the same time and before the older can ask any questions, Jeyou starts talking.

“He told me that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with someone who imagines somebody else while kissing him. That he doesn’t deserve a relationship with someone who just uses him to forget another person.”

Jeyou’s statement throws Chanhyuk off-guard because it really isn’t what he imagined. There’s a nervous flutter in his stomach and he thinks twice before he asks his question.

“Is it true though? That you want to forget someone?”

Jeyou just shrugs but Chanhyuk knows him inside and out. There _is_ someone, someone Jeyou has apparently been thinking about for a while now. The thought hurts even more than when the younger told him about his boyfriend and Chanhyuk tries to ignore the sharp pain in his chest.

“So it’s true. Am I allowed to know who this mysterious person is?” He asks, a smile on his face and a teasing tone in his voice. Sometimes he’s thankful for his acting talent or else Jeyou would know that Chanhyuk’s heart is breaking right now.

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

The small smirk on Jeyou’s face is enough to throw Chanhyuk’s heart out of it’s usual rhythm and the older needs a moment to process the words. When he’s finally ready to answer, Jeyou has put his head on Chanhyuk’s shoulder and his closed eyes and soft, even breathing indicate that he fell asleep.

Chanhyuk sighs and admires Jeyou’s face for a moment before lifting the younger up and carrying him to his room.

This night, Chanhyuk stares at the ceiling and tries not to think about the person Jeyou tried to forget.

one kiss

It’s been a week since Jeyou’s boyfriend broke up with him and there are only a few days left until christmas. They don’t really celebrate it but they like the idea of it and both have to admit that the decorations everywhere are beautiful. Right now, they’re focused on something more important though.

“Give it back!” Chanhyuk yells as Jeyou pulls the controller out of his hands and the little car with Yoshi in it falls of the race track. The younger just laughs about Chanhyuk’s face and continues to drive. But Chanhyuk’s not ready to give up yet.

With a fast movement of his arm, he tries to get his controller back. But Jeyou’s quicker and stands up before the older has the chance to grab him or the device in his hands.

“You’re a bit slow, old man.” He teases with a wide grin on his face. It’s quickly wiped away though when Chanhyuk rises from the couch, his eyes practically _screaming_ murder. And then Chanhyuk’s chasing him through the apartment.

When they’re back in the living room, Chanhyuk standing on one side of the couch, Jeyou on the other, the younger raises his hand with the controller in it. His grin is back on his face and Chanhyuk can’t decide if he wants to punch or to kiss him.

He settles on the former, jumping over the back of the couch and landing right in front of the younger. Out of surprise, Jeyou takes a step back, stumbling over a crease in their carpet. Searching for something to hold him up, the first thing he grabs is Chanhyuk’s shirt and suddenly, they’re both lying on the floor. For the first time ever, Chanhyuk is thankful for the fact that they don’t own a coffee table.

Only after the scenarios in his head (which all involve lots of blood and him accidentally killing one of his best friends/the love of his life) stop, does he realize the position they are in.

Jeyou’s lying underneath him, hair disheveled, sparkling eyes looking up at him and a look of surprise and something else Chanhyuk can’t decipher on his face. The hand that held the controller not even five minutes ago lies empty and limp beside his head while his other hand is still fisted into Chanhyuk’s shirt, dangerously close to the older’s waist. He looks beautiful and Chanhyuk’s so, so in love with him.

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he feels a pair of lips on his and for a moment, he thinks that his heart finally won against his head and allowed him to do the thing he wanted to do since that one December night. He needs a few seconds to realize that it’s actually _Jeyou_ who’s leaning up and kissing him.

And when he eventually processes it, the younger already broke the kiss, looking up at him with an apologetic smile on his lips and a scared expression in his eyes. Chanhyuk, like the dumbass he is, just stares at him. He doesn’t know what to say. The only thing he can think about is that _Jeyou kissed him_.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to do that, please forget that ever happened. God, I’m really pathetic, thinking that this would change something. Just, don’t hate me, please.”

Jeyou’s rambling, and Chanhyuk _really_ wants him to shut up because everything he’s saying is just so _wrong_.

“What the fuck?” Is what he blurts out instead and the second he says it, he already wants to slap himself. Jeyou looks close to tears now and Chanhyuk knows it’s his fault. It hurts, seeing the younger like this, and it breaks Chanhyuk’s heart. So he tries to fix it.

“Sorry, this wasn’t what I wanted to say. Actually, I wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Nope, definitely not what he planned to say, but if the shimmer of hope in Jeyou’s eyes is anything to go by, it was the right thing.

“Are you serious?”

Jeyou sounds as nervous as Chanhyuk feels and the older really doesn’t know if this is a good or a bad sign. He gives Jeyou a small, crooked smile.

“Yes?”

It sounds more like a question than anything else, but it seems to be enough for Jeyou, who now directs _the_ smile at him. The smile Chanhyuk fell in love with. He can feel how his heart skips a beat and suddenly, his chest is filled with _so much warmth_. It’s the best feeling ever and Chanhyuk would give up everything if it means that Jeyou continues to smile at him like this. _God_ , he’s so whipped.

Without thinking, he reaches up to brush Jeyou’s hair out of his eyes. At that, the younger fucking _giggles_ , and Chanhyuk practically feels how he melts to a puddle on the floor.

“Does this mean that I can kiss you again?” Jeyou asks, and who is Chanhyuk to say no to this? So he just nods and leans down to capture Jeyou’s lips.

It’s even better than their first kiss (mainly because this time, Chanhyuk is able to kiss back) and he can feel the younger smile into it. He willingly parts his lips when Chanhyuk swipes his tongue over them and the older can taste the coke Jeyou had before their Mario Kart game. It’s just _perfect_ and Chanhyuk thinks he’s never been so in love before.

When he pulls away, Jeyou’s looking up at him, a cheeky smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“There’s one last thing you need to know though: You being my boyfriend now isn’t going to change the fact that I’m going to kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

Then, he just bursts into a fit of giggles. And Chanhyuk can’t stop the small, loving smile that takes over his features, having already decided that this is a hundred times better than any Mario Kart win.


End file.
